The ES Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of Bloom being the missing daughter of Oritel and Miriam like everyone thought, Bloom was the stolen daughter of E.S. Members Sinistra and Éclair? Armed with both of her parents abilities, albeit a bit weaker and different, as well as her own Bloom will definitely set ablaze everyone's expectations. AU OOCness Good Alv and Dvergr. Not Wimpy Bloom. Mama Éclair. T
1. Birth of Bloom

**Winx Club E.S. members**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom from Winx Club is the daughter of Sinistra and Éclair from Kiddy Grade? O.O Oh boy. AU OOC maybe some Femslash, maybe some Slash, maybe some Bashing.)**

"DAMNITT! SINISTRA I SWEAR IF YOU EVER GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN I'LL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND FORCE FED THEM TO YOU!" A very pregnant and a very much in pain Éclair Montague screamed at her husband of a little over a year, breaking his hand as she tried to push her baby out of her. She was now nine months pregnant and in labor with her little girl that had apparently inherited her stubbornness, she's been in labor for ten fucking hours!

"You're doing great Éclair. The baby's going to be here any moment now." Dvergr, being the only one to have any experience with children or birthing, reassured the auburn haired woman on the table while the doctor called out that the head was almost out.

"You're almost done Éclair." Eclipse said soothingly as she moved Éclair's hair away from her sweat covered face. The auburn haired woman was like a daughter to the blond and Dvergr, now Éclair was having a baby! Eclipse and Dvergr were almost giddy at the prospect of becoming grandmothers or at least grandmother figures. The rest of the E.S. members had chickened out though and were waiting outside instead of inside the room where they were at risk of Éclair crushing their hands.

"GET THIS DAMN BABY OUTTA ME!" Éclair screamed out to the room in general as she gave another push at a particularly harsh contraction.

"The heads out!" One of the doctors called, wincing slightly at the sound of Éclair spewing curse words worse than any pirate or sailor of the old days could at the pain she felt.

"Hear that? The head's out. That means you need to give one or two more hard pushes and you'll have the baby out okay Éclair?" Dvergr said reassuringly to the auburn haired woman that was cursing out Sinistra and everything under and over the sun…mostly Sinistra.

"YOU ARE NEVER GETTING ME PREGNANT AGAIN!" Éclair screamed at Sinistra, who winced and nodded rapidly in agreement as Éclair gave one last push before going limp. For one horrified second Sinistra thought he had just lost his wife but was relieved when Éclair smiled ever so slightly at the sound of their new born daughter crying her lungs out…lungs that she obviously got from Éclair.

"You did great Éclair. It's a healthy little girl." Eclipse said grinning down at Éclair proudly while Dvergr went to let the others know that the baby was finally here…and that both of Sinistra's hands were beyond crushed by Éclairs iron grip.

"Can I hold her?" Éclair asked weakly as she looked at the doctor hopefully and causing her to smile.

"Of course. Here you go ma'am. One adorable and healthy little girl." The doctor said smiling as she handed the small squirming pink bundle to its mother who cradled her gently. Éclair gently moved the blanket from her daughters face and smiled at the small baby in her arms peering up at her curiously as the others rushed into the room and crowded around the new mother.

"Aww she's so cute." Viola said giggling as she poked the baby's tiny pink cheek.

"Looks like she had Éclairs hair color." Tweedle Dumb observed as he looked at the small tuft of blood red hair on the baby's head.

"She has Sinistra's eye color." Dextera noted idly as he looked at the cyan blue orbs of the small baby that was staring up at them all curiously while Lumiere, Viola, and Tweedle Dee cooed over her.

"What's her name?" Cesario asked looking at Éclair curious as to what she would call the child that is his goddaughter.

"I didn't think about that." Éclair said blinking slightly at the question as her healing ability kicked in, the same healing ability that made it such a hassle for her to give birth since it was constantly trying to repair the damage done to her pelvic area while she was in labor.

"Hehe. Same old Éclair." Tweedle Dee said giggling slightly while everyone face-planted at what she had said. She hadn't thought about what she was going to name her baby!?

"What do you think Sinistra?" Éclair asked turning to look at her husband whose hands were being healed by Eclipse for the fourth time since her water had broken.

"I'll agree with whatever you pick Éclair. I thought you already had a name lined up." Sinistra said grinning somewhat sheepishly at his wife who beamed at him happily about agreeing with her. Sinistra glared at Un-oh though when he made a whip cracking noise that had Tweedle Dum, Alv, and Dextera laughing and/or snickering. He was whipped and he knew it but that didn't mean they had to laugh at him about it! If their wife, or husband in Alvs case, was as strong as Éclair then they'd do everything in their power to keep them happy and from killing their significant other especially during mood swings... Sinistra suppressed his shiver of terror, he was sure that the Nouvlesse had a new fear and that was an angry and pregnant Éclair after their asses especially given the dressing down and chewing out she had given most of them in front of the press that one time…

"I know!" Éclair said after trying to think of a name for her daughter for a few moments, causing the baby to cry at the sudden loud noise that had startled it.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Did mama scare you?" Éclair asked gently rocking her daughter and humming to her until she had calmed back down again while the others merely blinked at her curiously. For some reason motherhood really seemed to suite Éclair…

"So what's her name sis?" Alv asked looking at the girl her mother had practically adopted curiously.

"Bloom. Her name is Bloom Tsuki Montague."


	2. sixteen years later and unlock powers

**Winx Club E.S. members**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

It was now sixteen years later and Bloom was panting slightly as she helped the rest of her school, and the survivors of the two destroyed schools, make one last stand against the army of Decay. She had been stolen from her parents while her birth mother and father were out on assignment and her sitter, who had been someone Éclair thought she could trust, had sold her to a magical who had felt Blooms enormous power even as a baby. She had been born with the Dragon Fire and the royalty of Sparx couldn't let it get out that a child outside of their family had the legendary power so they did the only thing they could think of. They stole her from her parents and family. Sad for Sparx that a year after they had claimed Bloom as their own child and named her the heiress to the throne that the planet was destroyed by the Three Ancestral Witchs and their Coven…

Bloom had no knowledge of this however as she kicked one of the Decay monsters away from a wounded Red Fountain boys unguarded back.

"Thanks Bloom." The boy called over his shoulder when he looked back and noticed the danger he had been in.

"Anytime." Bloom called back as she ducked under one of the Decay Giants swipe at her head, also ducking the sword slash at it from the Red Fountain teacher Cordatora.

"Ha! We need to get you at Red Fountain with some of the moves you're pulling off!" Cordatora told Bloom with a small laugh as he ducked under one of the smaller Decay Minions that Bloom snap kicked into the waiting sword of another Hero. She knew those martial arts and self defense classes when she was younger would help some day.

"I'll think about it!" Bloom said in reply as she swept a Minions legs out from under them, before spotting an unused weapon on the ground and dashing for it. More than one Fairy, Hero, and Witch screamed when she grabbed the weapon only to suffer a rather nasty kick to her side from one of the Giants. Bloom spat out air as she crashed rather painfully into one of the walls of Alfea and collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

"One less pixie to deal with." Icy said smirking from her spot atop a decayed throne as one of the Giants moved as if to squash Bloom with his foot as a few tried to make their ways to the fallen red head, only to be kept at bay by several more Giants and Minions attacking them. Bloom saw the foot coming with hazy vision and idly realized that this might really be the end while something inside of her stirred, and it wasn't the Dragon Fire. Suddenly time seemed to stop or at least slow down greatly as things got darker and the only light she could see was coming from another figure that didn't seem to be effected.

"Heh. Are you just going to give up then?" The other figure, cloaked mainly in shadows it seemed although Bloom could make out long spiky auburn hair and golden almost cat like eyes as another figure, this one male, showed up just as cloaked in shadows as the female.

"Shame. I thought our daughter would have your fighting spirit. The spirit to never give up and fight back no matter what." The man said looking towards the golden eyed woman, Bloom only able to make out long blue hair and cyan blue eyes that were just like hers.

"D-daughter?" Bloom questioned weakly as she looked at the two with hazy eyes that were slowly clearing since the pain was beginning to recede.

"That's right. We're your birth parents, or a projection of them at least. You're healing ability from my side has awakened and is healing you now…but you're still planning to give up aren't you?" The woman said narrowing her glowing eyes at Bloom who was still lying there, not moving an inch with the giant foot looming over her. Although Bloom was starting to get angry who were these people to criticize her for not fighting back against her…death.

"Pathetic. To think our daughter is so weak. Giving up without a fight." The man said causing something inside of Bloom to thump, giving out a brief glow of light.

"I'm ashamed." The woman said causing the thump inside of Bloom to grow stronger as she got angrier.

"Very." The man agreed, seeing that Blooms power was awakening and giving that one final push to fully unleash her power.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight! ARGHH!" Bloom said angrily, her eyes beginning to glow like the womans as something inside of her was fully unleashed in a tidal wave of raw power that knocked those closest to her back. Even the Giant that was about to kill her had been knocked back harshly by the tidal wave of power as Bloom stood up, glowing yellow and blue with power.

"That's my girl." The womans voice crooned proudly as the two projections wrapped their arms around the red head, only she able to see, hear, and feel them.

"That's our baby girl. Now show them. Show them what happens when you mess with the child of two E.S. members." The man whispered into her ear as she glared fiercely at the Decay monster that had been about to kill her.

"Give them hell my little Bloom Moon and remember." The woman began only for the man to finish as Éclair stood there motionless and earning surprised, awed, and shocked looks at the pure raw power she was excluding so much it was visible.

"We both love you and are very proud of who you grew up to become." The man said as the two disappeared while Bloom raised an arm at the Giant, causing a blue flash of light in the shape of an arrow to impale it's chest and disintegrate it from the inside out.

"What the hell!?" Stormy shouted standing and staring shocked at the girl who's magic they had stolen to create the army of Decay. Stormy flinched back with a loud 'eep' when Bloom shot her a sharp glare that was very dangerous looking with the power swirling around her and her glowing eyes.

"Hmph. Go ahead and line yourselves up for me!" Bloom said with a cruel smile as she waved a hand at the wave of Decay monsters heading for her in a straight line, her power throwing them back with a large concussive, invisible, blast that disintegrated the first ten or so.

"Pathetic." Bloom said coldly when one of the Giants tried to smash her with its fist, only for her to hold it off with one hand. Everyone else could only stare shocked as Bloom literally lifted up and threw the Giant into Stormy's 'throne', knocking the witch to the ground as Blooms eyes pulsated.

"This is going to hurt…for you that is." Bloom said grinning wickedly as she focused for a second before screaming out as she released a tsunami of pure concussive force that emitted a bright blue light as it washed over everyone and everything in a five mile radius.

When the light finally faded the Fairies, Witchs, and Heroes slowly opened or unshielded their eyes only to see all of the Decay monsters had vanished and the Trix were out cold just inside of the gate. This caused most of the students to cheer, glad that the war was over.

"Bloom!" Palladium said rushing to his favorite students side when he saw the red head laying flat on the ground and not moving an inch, causing everyones attention to snap to the not moving girl as the cheers evaporated.

"It's alright. She's just exhausted." Griselda said rushing over and quickly kneeling to check the girls vitals, sighing in relief when she felt the girls pulse going strong and steady. This caused the cheers to start up again only for everyone to face plant at a small snore Bloom let out.

"After all of this…she's ASLEEP!?" Stella screamed in disbelief as she jumped back up to her feet. Her scream however had the effect of causing Bloom to snap awake and jump up in a martial arts stance.

"Oww." Bloom muttered after she had slipped on the wet grass and fell on her ass, causing everyone to merely stare for a second before it was broken by Griselda giggling lightly.

"I'm sorry for laughing Ms. Bloom but it was funny to watch a girl that has just taken out an army and the three ring leaders with one raw blast to slip and fall like that." Griselda apologized although she couldn't stop giggling while Bloom yawned and gave her a deadpanned look.

"It's cool. Just wait till I wake up again before you start the party." Bloom said with another yawn before she leaned her back against the wall she had been thrown into just a few moments before. She was asleep before Griselda or anyone else could say a word.

"We should let her sleep. Poor girls exhausted from using so much power." Griselda said with a giggle, causing a few others to laugh at Bloom predicament. The girl who just wiped out an entire army with one blast was only worried about sleeping right now as long as there was no party going on.

Bloom slept peacefully, her head dropping onto Griseldas shoulder as the giggling brown haired woman moved to support her student and probably move her to somewhere more comfortable. A bed perhaps?

The red head didn't know that unleashing her abilities had set off various alarms all over the universe. None more so than the G.O.T.T. on Aineias.


End file.
